


Where Do We Go From Here?

by 49shadesofgrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, also erica has a younger brother named alex ok, i obviously have a lot of boyd feelings, this is actually really old omg, uh, wow jfc i didn't even remember how old this was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/49shadesofgrey/pseuds/49shadesofgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's pregnant and that's basically it. Literally the whole plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was from foreeeeever ago and basically i did a thing where a wolf by genetics (aka not bitten) develops twice as fast before birth or something similar to that.
> 
> i don't even know yall i think i was high for this.

She didn't like to talk about it. The pregnancy. She thought it made her weak, even though he spent at least two hours every day trying to convince her otherwise. He told her she's stronger than he could ever be, stronger than the other girls, even stronger than Derek. She just shook her head and covered her face with her hands. She didn't like to cry. She didn't like feeling vulnerable, or dependent, and that's exactly what she was.

Boyd figured it out first after her, of course. Her scent had changed, only subtly, and he was the only one around her long enough to notice. "Are you okay?" Erica didn't answer, just gave him a small nod. She didn't look up from the plate of food in front of her, which she'd barely touched. "Erica," he put his hand over hers and repeated, "Are you okay?" Her lip trembled, something he'd never seen before, and without warning, she began to cry. He was startled. He never liked people crying around him; it always reminded him of his brother's funeral.

"Baby. Erica," he got up from his chair and knelt down next to her, trying to take her hand. "Please tell me what's wrong." She pulled her hands away from her face, her teary brown eyes filled with what seemed like pain. He squeezed her hand tightly and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his free hand. "What's going on?" Erica let out a wavering sigh, her emotions resurfacing.

"I'm pregnant," she finally let out in an almost inaudible whisper. Boyd was unresponsive. "Say something. Please," she said. The tears began to flow immediately as the words escaped her mouth. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, so much. A-And I'll love our baby, too." She shook her head, bringing her own hand up to touch his.

"I-I can't be a…" She had to stop. Erica could barely say the word mother, let alone  _be_ one without thinking of what she had to go through with her own mother (if she could be called that) when she was younger.

"You'll be better than her, baby. You already are," Boyd reassured his girlfriend. Their eyes met and he gave her another kiss.

"You can't tell anyone," she huffed, "Please. I don't want the pack to know, not yet. Promise me." He nodded, apprehensively.

That night, Boyd lay awake. He needed to talk to someone about it. How long was the pregnancy going to be, anyway? Would she get cravings, or anything like a normal pregnancy? His thoughts were interrupted by Erica dashing to the bathroom to throw up. He followed after her, and held her hair back, sighing. At least that was something he could cross off his list: morning sickness. They went back to their bed, Erica curling up into fetal position and Boyd putting his arms around her and holding her tightly. He'd have to talk to Deaton tomorrow, before anything happened, he told himself before falling asleep shortly after Erica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyd and isaac talk and junk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boyd and isaac are my brotp. you should know that.

He turned over in the bed and slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark. 4:52 AM, the alarm clock on Erica's side read. Boyd shook his head and slid out of the bed, trying not to disturb Erica who finally seemed to have found some kind of peace. He pulled his phone off the charger and headed into the kitchen. He took a seat on one of the stools under the counter, out his elbows on the marble, and dropped his head into his hands. He was going to be someone's father. He didn't know when, he didn't know who, but he knew he would be someone's Daddy. He knew he couldn't keep his secrecy promise to Erica, but he also knew someone who could be just as secret about it as him. Boyd dialed his best friend's number and crossed his fingers for an answer.

"Hello?" Isaac's hoarse voice whispered on the other line.

"Erica's pregnant." He didn't mean to start the conversation with that, but that's how it happened.

Within twenty minutes of his statement, he and Isaac were at the 24-hour diner in town. Isaac ordered a cup of tea with lemon, while Boyd ordered black coffee. It was only September and already freezing. They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their scalding drinks. "I can't believe it," Isaac finally said, "I always thought Lydia and Jackson would be first, y'know." Boyd glared at his friend, and returned to his coffee. "I'm just saying, man, they always seemed so together back when we were in high school. Except, y'know, the whole paralytic lizard episode." He was right. The majority of the pack was now 21, other than Boyd and Isaac who were 22, and Jackson and Lydia had the most stable relationship out of any of them.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone. So, you can't," Boyd pointed a finger at his friend, who held up his hands in fake surrender in response. "I'm barely out of college, man. I can't… I can't have a kid. And Erica, she's really fucked up over it. I don't even know what to expect. The people who write those baby books expect a human kid, not a… a werebaby." Boyd sighed heavily, thinking about all the responsibility he would be faced with. "I love her. I wanna marry her."

"Didn't you buy a ring? Give it to her. Show her you're serious about being with her and the kid and everything," Isaac commented nonchalantly. Boyd had bought the ring three weeks ago. It was simple, but he knew she'd love it. He had to take three early paychecks for it, and besides his girlfriend, the ring was his biggest accomplishment.

"I have to talk to Deaton, too. I need to know what the fuck I'm in for." He shook his head and finished off the last of his coffee and put down a $20 bill. Boyd checked his phone again. It was now 6:03. "Thanks for coming out here, Isaac. I can drive you home, if you want."

Isaac shrugged, putting his jacket on. "I'm not gonna turn down an offer that appealing," he laughed. "You're my best friend. I'll always be there for you, man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets real.

By the time he made it back to their apartment, it was almost 7. Boyd dropped his jacket at the door and shivered, the cold of the night still trailing him. He went back into their bedroom and found Erica, still sleeping, and smiled. He pulled off his shirt and jeans, and climbed back into the bed and kissed her, trying not to wake her. She moved and her eyes opened. "You left. Where'd you go?" She looked up at him and touched his cheek.

"I went to the diner. I couldn't fall asleep," he lied. By this point, the Betas had been trained so well, their hearts never missed a beat while they lied. But, Erica could always tell.

"You're shivering," she pointed out as she wrapped her arms around him. She loved being in bed with him. He made her feel safe, protected.

"It's cold out there." He put his arms around her and kissed her again. He loved having her in his arms. He felt like he needed to protect her, as much as she didn't want him to. "I'm going to talk to Deaton in the morning," he said. She pulled away from him and sat up, her back turned to him.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone. And I know you saw Isaac. I can smell him on you." Her voice went from caring to cold in a split second.

"Baby, he's a doctor. You're gonna have to see him eventually. And I know you won't until the last possible minute, but I'd like to know what the hell we're getting into." Boyd let out an exasperated sigh. Erica had changed since high school, but she was still just as stubborn, maybe even more. He saw her shoulders shake; she was obviously crying again. "Erica," he pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, don't cry. You know I hate when you cry."

"What do you want me to do, Boyd? I'm pregnant! I'm 21… and pregnant! I haven't finished school, I barely have a job. I can't have a baby. I just can't." She let out a sob and buried her face in his chest. "I can't do it."

Boyd pulled her tighter, letting her cry. When she calmed down, he kissed her again. "You can. I know you can. We can do it together, Erica, and we will. I-I'll drop out. I'll only be a few credits short. I can pick back up after you graduate. I'll get another job. I'll do anything I can, understand?" She nodded and a small whimper escaped. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The two fell asleep, clinging to each other. When Boyd's eyes opened, he was alone and the sun was burning brightly. He could smell food cooking, pancakes and eggs to be exact, and it brought a smile to his face. He remained scantily clad in boxers as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine," he smiled and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the neck. "Smells good." He slid his hands down to her hips slowly, smirking.

Boyd's touch gave her chills. "Stop. Boyd!" She shuddered slightly and turned to kiss him. His hands still roamed her body, and the hormones weren't helping her cause. "Boyd," she said, breathless, "S-Stop." She kissed his neck, and then pushed him off. "Food's almost done," she smirked.

Boyd rolled his eyes, but obliged. He took a seat at the counter and gave her a warm smile as she put a plate of food in front of him. He loved it when she cooked. It was rare and a welcome change to his usual cereal and coffee. It reminded of meals with his family. She took a seat across from him and smiled. "I'm coming with you. To see Deaton."

He stopped eating and looked up at her. "Really?" His mouth was fully, making Erica laugh. She nodded, and a wide grin stretched across his face. "What made you change your mind?" He asked, after swallowing his food.

"You did." Boyd cocked his head slightly. "You'd leave school and get another job and everything. Just so I could be happy. I've never had anyone think about me like that."

"Well, I'd do anything to make you happy. That's what love is."

"That's what changed my mind. The only thing I know is I can have this baby as long as you're with me." Boyd smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go after breakfast." He nodded and finished his food quickly.

The two got into Boyd's car (which they had to change, according to Erica) and drove to Dr. Deaton's office.

"Boyd, Erica. I haven't seen you two in years," The doctor smiled at the couple. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, if you're not too busy," Boyd began, "We just—"

"I'm pregnant and you need to tell us what's going on." Erica crossed her arms over her chest and shot a look at the doctor. He simply nodded and gestured for the two to follow him to the back room. Boyd rolled his eyes at Erica, who simply smirked and grabbed his hand to pull him along.

Deaton put a pad on the metal examining table and looked at Erica. "What?"

"I have to examine you to let you know what to expect." She looked at Boyd, and he nodded his head at the table. She rolled her eyes, got on the table and lifted up her shirt. "I can do an ultrasound if you guys want."

The two looked at each other, and Boyd grabbed her hand. "Yeah. Do the ultrasound." The doctor nodded and felt the girl's stomach. Erica grimaced; she was uncomfortable with anyone other than Boyd touching her.

"Well, you're already showing a bit," Deaton commented, much to Erica's chagrin. Boyd squeezed her hand, letting her know everything was okay.

"Why do you have a sonogram machine? You're a vet."

"I like to be prepared," he said as he set everything up. "This'll be a little cold, Erica." He put the gel on her stomach and first turned on the sound. A strange fluttering filled the room. "There's your baby's heartbeat." Erica smiled tearfully and Boyd's mouth hung open. Deaton put the screen on. "And, there's your baby." Boyd kissed Erica and sighed. "Uh, you're about twelve weeks along, from what I can tell."

"Th-That's not possible." Boyd shook his head and dropped Erica's hand. "That would mean she cheated." He turned to look at her, "You… you wouldn't, right? You wouldn't cheat on me, right?"

"Before everyone gets over emotional, allow me to explain." Deaton shut off the machine and wiped the gel off of Erica's stomach. "In a human pregnancy, the full gestation period is thirty-six weeks; ideal gestation is forty weeks."

"Nine months," Boyd interjected.

"Right. Well, you're both werewolves. In a werewolf pregnancy, full gestation is about eighteen weeks. Ideal is—"

"Twenty-two weeks!?" Erica shook her head, "That can't… I'm not ready for that."

"Well, that's what happens. Now, the chance of your baby being full human is rare. If you were to have say, four kids, only one would be full human. Chances are, your baby is already a werewolf. Hence the sped up pregnancy."

"Like Derek. Born wolf, right?"

Deaton nodded. "The baby won't shift until puberty. Until then, try not to talk about the werewolf thing."

"But, what'll happen to me? I already have morning sickness. Really bad morning sickness, actually."

"You'll have symptoms of a regular human pregnancy, and the same complications can arise. So, prenatal vitamins are highly necessary. Crackers and ginger ale can help the morning sickness. You should start getting everything ready now. The baby could come at any point, to be quite honest. Werewolves are notorious for making unexpected appearances."

Erica was shaken, not visibly, but internally. Her baby was a werewolf. She had close to three months to get ready, she was already showing, and what's worse, the baby could have an array of problems when it's born. She wasn't sure if she could do this. "Relax," Boyd whispered in her ear, "We'll be fine." He turned to Deaton. "Thanks, Doc. You've cleared up a lot."

"If you have any other questions, just stop by, or give me a call. And when the time does come," he paused and looked at Erica, "Come straight here. Not the hospital." Boyd nodded and grabbed Erica's hand.

Boyd started to pull out of his parking spot when he looked over at Erica. "What's wrong?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road. He could see her shake her head from the corner of his eye, so he pulled over again. "Tell me what's wrong, baby."

"I just…" Erica sighed and looked down at her hands. "I don't think I'm ready. For this."

"What's 'this'?" Boyd furrowed his brows.

"This. Everything. Having a baby and still being in college and living with you— "

"Living with me? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know! I'm just… I'm not ready, Boyd," she said tearfully. Boyd sighed heavily and got out of the car. "Where are you going?" He went around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Boyd, what—"

"Erica, I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world, okay? I don't… I need you. I need you so much. I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave." He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I love you, too. So much—"

"Marry me."

Erica's mouth fell. She wanted to say something, but nothing escaped. She watched as Boyd fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Say you'll marry me. I need you, Erica." He opened the box and revealed a ring.

"I-Yes," she whispered, "I'll marry you. Yes." Not even a second after, their lips were pressed together passionately. "I love you," she said breathlessly. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger, kissing her again.

Boyd broke their kiss and returned to the driver's seat. As he pulled out again, he grabbed Erica's hand and gave her a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the realest it ever gets.

The time went by quickly after the proposal. Erica sported a pretty big diamond on her finger for a pair of college students, and she was glowing, more than usual. They had pack dinners every other week and this week they were headed to Derek's house. It wasn't more than the second Erica put her foot through the door that Lydia ran up to her to look at her ring, then everyone followed suit. They were about to have dessert when Isaac blurted out that Erica was pregnant and the girls squealed and the boys high-fived Boyd, while Derek just brooded at the head of the table.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"When are you due?"

"Way to go, Boyd!"

They just smiled at each other, happy that they had a support system.

They had to tell Erica's parents still. The Reyeses didn't speak much English besides what Mr. Reyes had to say to his construction staff. Erica's brother, Alex, didn't know either until the two walked in the door. "You fucked my sister?" The fifteen-year-old pushed Boyd unsuccessfully, and tried to punch him. "You fucking prick, you fucked my sister!" Boyd let out a barely audible growl, slowly growing agitated with the teenager.

"Alex, leave him alone," Erica whipped around and flicked her brother in the head. She put her hand on Boyd's chest and could feel him calm down. "Are Mom and Dad here?" Alex held his ear and pointed upstairs before walking away and grumbling in Spanish, as though Boyd hadn't been dating Erica for four years and didn't know every Spanish curse in the language. He gritted his teeth, still angry, but Erica kissed him and… what was he mad about again? He was still reeling on the kiss when Erica said, "Mom, Dad, come down stairs, please?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. They're coming downstairs and Boyd can hear their feet shuffling across the floor and he got their daughter pregnant and he proposed to her and it's taking everything in him to not scream and run out the door because, let's face it, Erica's parents are scary and then she's kissing him again, and… what was wrong?

He stood there with his hands in his pockets, feeling Alex's eyes on his arm and he looked over and sure enough, the boy was glaring. Boyd snarled quickly, but Erica grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at his future parents-in-law as they made their way downstairs. Her mother barreled down the stairs to see her mija preciosa, and her father shook Boyd's free hand firmly. Boyd wondered if Mr. Reyes' mustache was actually made up of the hair that was no longer on the top of his head.

Erica and Boyd sat on one side of the dining room table, and her parents sat on the other. First, she told them they were engaged, and her mother clapped and her father nodded and Boyd was just happy he didn't shit himself. Then, she told them she was pregnant, and they were silent.

"Are you happy?" Her mother questioned in Spanish. Erica nodded ferociously, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Very. I couldn't be happier."

Boyd grinned. He took enough Spanish classes to know what was being said. Mr. Reyes just nodded, got up from the table and gave his daughter a kiss before going back upstairs. Mrs. Reyes gave her and Boyd a kiss, and left clutching the Rosary around her neck, twisting the cross around.

"Could've gone worse," Boyd admitted that night as they crawled into bed. Erica agreed softly and fell asleep as soon as he started playing with her hair.

The next time they visited Deaton, it was in the dead of night and they were finding out the sex of the baby so they could finally pick a name. Boyd kissed Erica on the forehead as she lay on the table with Deaton trying to find the baby's parts. "What names do you guys have picked out already?"

Erica looked up at Boyd and he cleared his throat. "She likes Leah, Adalia, or Caterina for a girl. Adrian, Leighton, or Cameron for a boy."

"And you?"

"I dunno. I like Jordan or Tristan for a boy. Destiny or Kiara for a girl." Erica visibly rolled her eyes and Boyd stuck his tongue out at her.

"Any middle names?"

"Vincent, after my older brother who died, and Anastacia, after her mom."

Deaton nodded, smiling at the screen. He looked over at the two of them, then back to the screen, and back to them again. "Well, whatever name you pick, I'm sure it'll go well with Anastacia." Boyd's jaw dropped and Erica's eyes lit up. "There's a 99.9% chance you'll have a beautiful baby girl in about two months." Boyd was speechless, while Erica covered her mouth with her hands.

The two were still stunned as they left the office. They sat in the car for a long time, only because Boyd was still in shock. Erica sent texts to Lydia and Allison and didn't wait for a reply, considering it was 3am. She leaned over and gave Boyd a deep kiss, to which he finally responded. He kissed her back, his hand on her cheek. "We're gonna be parents," he huffed. She nodded. "We're gonna have a little girl." She nodded again. "We need to get ready."

When the texts were read, there was a lot of squealing and phone calls and Lydia and Allison buying things and oh my god they had to get the cherry crib, but the white one was so nice and obviously they needed the best baby monitor and they couldn't live without a onesie from every designer in Europe and then there was a massive baby shower and everyone who's anyone was gonna be there and Boyd just sat in the kitchen with the boys drinking beers and bitching about all the bills when Jackson just laughed and handed him a blank check while saying, "I got this."

Then, everything kind of… calmed down. There were three weeks left before Erica was due, and she was complaining constantly about how uncomfortable she was and how swollen her feet were and how gross she felt. But Boyd didn't mind. He didn't mind kissing her all the time or giving her foot or back massages or constantly having to tell her she's beautiful because it was true. She stopped going to classes because it was just too tiring for her and Boyd had to get another job so they had some money coming in because, shit, baby stuff was expensive. "So, did you decide what her name'll be?" Boyd was in the middle of rubbing Erica's feet and she was enjoying it oh, so much.

"Destiny." And with that, she continued to enjoy the massage she was receiving while Boyd grinned.

That was on Sunday. On Thursday, she called him, crying from the amount of pain she was in, and Boyd dropped everything to take her to Deaton. He called Isaac in the car and told him to call everyone and tell them to go to Deaton and not the hospital because, "It's a werewolf baby, idiot!"

He could hear her crying out in pain from a mile away and it hurt him, knowing he was so close but still not there. She couldn't move by the time he got into the apartment and thank God he constantly worked out or she would've had the baby on their floor. He effortlessly picked her up and she clung to his neck, burying her head into his shoulder so she could cry some more. Isaac was standing outside of their door, in shock, and got the elevator open for them. "I can drive," he said, grabbing the keys from Boyd's pocket and sitting in the driver's seat of his Jeep. Boyd sat in the back with Erica, stroking her hair and kissing her and telling her it'll be over soon. He was scared out of his mind, but she was scared enough for the two of them.

Everyone else was already there when they got there, and Boyd and Erica resumed their positions. Deaton had cleared out the hospital for them and Boyd followed him into the back room. The rest of the pack bit their nails and fidgeted and squabbled over who'd be a better uncle and Isaac is obviously the godfather.

In about an hour, Boyd reappeared, staring down at the floor. Everyone sat on the edges of their seats except Derek, who promptly stepped up to him and embraced him. Boyd's face crumpled and he cried into his Alpha's shoulder. "Wh-What's going on?" Isaac moved forward this time.

"The baby, she's beautiful." They all breathed a sigh of relief, and Boyd's grin stretched across his face. "I'm a dad." The girls squealed and the boys all gave him pats on the back. They all followed him back to where Erica was smiling down at the tiny bundle. Boyd took the baby into his arms gently and smiled when she yawned. "This is Destiny. And she's perfect."

They started clamoring over who would hold her first, and, naturally, Isaac got to. "She looks just like you, man," he directed at Boyd without looking up. "Hey, pretty girl. I'm your Uncle Isaac and I'll be your favorite uncle, I promise." His statement was followed by groans and pleads to hold the baby. She was passed down the line of aunts and uncles and responses included, "She totally looks like Boyd!" and "When are we having a baby?" and even a smile from Derek. They processed out, couple by couple, and only Boyd, Erica, and the baby were left.

"She's so quiet."

"Just like her daddy."

Boyd smiled and gave Erica a kiss. He took the baby from her arms and walked around with her. If you asked him five years ago what he'd be doing, you can guarantee it would have nothing to do with being a father and holding a newborn baby girl. But, that's what he was doing. And he was smiling at the tiny thing in his arms, and singing to her softly because not even Erica knew he liked to sing. That's a lie. She knew he could sing, she just chose not to say anything.

It felt right. He was happy to finally have a family of his own, one he could protect and keep from harm. They took the baby (and Isaac) home the day after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a moment for my feelings.


End file.
